<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A birthday you won't forget by Zora329</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234916">A birthday you won't forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329'>Zora329</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finral's excited to celebrate his birthday he reflects on his life while doing so and dealing with the fact Zora 'forgot'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A birthday you won't forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finral sighed Zora was clingy in the mornings something his boyfriend denied but especially after they got done with sex. Finral slowly tried getting up Zora muttered something and held him tightly. "Oh no Henry's dating!" Zora shot up and took a bath and got dressed and went to Henry's room and told him that dating leads to heartbreak and sadness. "Babe he said he isn't dating anyone." Finral looked at the hickey's Zora left sighing he waited for him to tell him happy birthday Zora simply walked back in and crawled back into bed. "Don't you have something to say?" Zora looked at him and nodded "I love you." "Anything else?" Zora shrugged "what else is there?" Finral slowly took a deep breath Zora wasn't big on romantic gestures but it was his birthday and he just forgot? "Nothing." Finral said coldly and got ready for the day. Langris frowned his older brother was usually annoyingly cheerful on his birthday not today he angrily ate the cake and kept muttering how much of an heartless idiot that trash he was dating was. "Maybe he's just tired Finral." "Tired?! That idiot forgot my birthday Langris what kinda boyfriend does that?" Langris sighed next came his least favorite side of Finral crying. He hated when he cried it always bothered him when they were younger. Finral buried his face in his hands sobbing today was horrible everyone else remembered why not Zora? Zora put gifts all around the hideout and baked a cake maybe it was his imagination but Finral seemed angry at him this morning it was probably nothing maybe because they didn't get any sleep last night. "This... is wonderful Zora." Henry said "thanks Finral will like it." It was rare Henry came down and joined the rest of them due to his condition he only hang out with Zora or Asta but the others still visited his room even if they were exhausted by the end of their visits. A portal opened Finral was still pissed and walked up to their room and slammed the door. "Ok maybe I shouldn't have pretended to forget." "Oh Finral's angry I should fight him!" Luck said excitedly going upstairs Magna sighed and went to get the battle crazy teenager. Zora  was shocked that Luck landed on the ground. "He's so angry!" Luck giggled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINRAL!" Asta said running up the stairs to give his best friend his present. Finral opened the door and took the present and slammed it back. Vanessa noticed Zora's mood change. "Usually Finral's sad about something." "I think I fucked up by acting like I didn't know today was his birthday." "Finral loves celebrating our birthdays he tends to go Over do it with gifts he told me he was going to throw Henry one but I don't remember the details." Vanessa said drinking. Well fuck he needed to fix this he walked upstairs and immediately was sent back downstairs. "Babe come on I didn't actually forget." "Fuck off." Zora sighed "you usually don't swear." "I do when my dumbass boyfriend forgets my birthday." Zora heard chewing was he eating? Finral opened a small portal to the kitchen and put his plate there. "I know your still there Zora." "How exactly?" "Your breathing." "What?" "I know your breathing and heartbeat." "How?" "That's easy when we've been together for a year but still fuck off." Henry handed Zora his gift. Zora knocked on the door Finral opened a portal and took the gift. "Thanks Henry!" "Your... welcome!" Finral eventually opened the door. "Why are you lying on the ground?" "Do you accept my apology for doing something that isn't really a big deal?" "Fuck no thanks captain!" Finral said opening a portal to the bathroom for him. "What do I do then?" "Hmm because you did something so dumb you'll sleep alone and we won't cuddle for three weeks." Zora rolled his eyes the cuddling he could live without sex was a different matter. "But I baked a cake- "what?" "A cake?" Finral went downstairs and looked at the cake that had too much frosting. He sniffed Zora didn't forget. "Your still sleeping alone." Finral said kissing his cheek. Langris rolled his eyes as Finral hugged everyone including him. "Touch me and die Finral." Finral ignored the empty threat and hugged Langris who sighed and returned it it turns Zora was still a idiot but he was Finral's idiot. Finral looked around at everyone and felt happy that in spite of this squad being the worst one there was they would always be the best in his heart. Finral jumped in surprise when Grey give him her gift she turned into him to shy about parties. Gauche had given him nothing too busy staring at a picture of his sister. Finral walked around and found gift after gift. Most likely filled with whatever Zora knew he liked and bought too much of it. "I don't understand this present sweetheart." "Their boots like mine." "Where did you even find green lather?" "I have my ways." Finral put them all. "Well?" "Thanks." Finral opened up more leather clothing. Finral sighed "please don't tell you bought me a mask too." "No I'm the sexy one in this relationship." Finral rolled his eyes night came and as he closed his eyes to sleep he felt Zora watching him. "Yes is there something else sweetie?" "You know what else." "No i don't." Finral leaned in "yes you do." "Hmm no I don't." Zora kissed him "I think your lying babe." The moment was interrupted by Finral yawning. "I'll figure it out tomorrow my love goodnight." "Wait what babe!" Finral snuggled closer Zora sighed and wrapped his arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>